


消暑

by Patient_NO_117



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patient_NO_117/pseuds/Patient_NO_117
Summary: *严肃：RPS！这是歌凯RPS，注意避雷*真·用爱发电*被某人炸得满地跑圈，攻爆了，唯飙车可解此毒！





	消暑

头伏，大暑。

武汉的“火炉”之名可不是浪得的。快午夜了，手机上显示的室外温度还接近30℃，而被汽车尾气、空调室外机烘烤着的中心城区实际体感只会更高。

纵是如此，帽子眼镜口罩也一样不能少。胡歌与一杆老友聚会归来，下车到跑进楼门上电梯的十几秒墨镜就结了层雾。

从三九到三伏，在这座城混了大半年，新戏接近杀青。就快走了，哥几个吃吃喝喝送一送，饭很得味，酒很醇。

胡歌有些微醺，心情飞扬，电梯里没空调闷得够呛也不在意。民用住宅，总不能哪儿都跟星级酒店比。

是的。他回的不是剧组安排的酒店，而是王凯家——不是父母家——准确的说，是王凯在老家这边自己置的一个窝。

到了楼层，摸出钥匙开门。屋里黑咕隆咚。

胡歌边关门边往墙上划拉，还是地形不熟，半天也没摸着电灯开关。揣着纳闷，扯嗓子喊上两声“凯哥”。

“哎，我在这儿呢。”

王凯应得倒是快，听声音也就三五米远、在客厅的样子。

胡歌摘了墨镜，确认屋里仍然伸手不见五指：“你在家咋不开灯？”

“姥姥的，停电了。”

哦。胡歌这才反应过来。

刚在楼下就觉得莫名安静，感情是周围一片都断电，空调电视满小区能嗡嗡个没完的机器都停了。也难怪上楼时两部电梯只运行着一部——是备用电源？那就更甭计较闷不闷了，这当口，没把人扔半截就算尽职尽责。

这么个湿漉漉的三伏天，停电的事实令人绝望。

“你开窗了吗？”毕竟是高楼层，胡歌觉得室温没准还能抢救一下。

“开过。但窗帘又不能开。”王凯一副过来人口吻，浇灭某人求生欲，“所以开不开一样。就捂着吧。”

窗帘为什么不能开，胡歌当然和他一样明白。这年头，狗仔无孔不入。不知架在哪儿的长焦镜头拍着王凯或他的单人私房照都足够做无数文章、上好几天头条了，更别提万一他俩被拍到在一起。

行吧。也亏几面厚实窗帘一直紧闭着隔热，室内温度上升没那么快。王凯在家宅了一天，空调凉意还没散尽。好歹，目前，勉强还能挨着。

打着手机手电筒，胡歌才找着王凯。

那人正在客厅沙发和茶几之间席地而坐，盘着腿，怀里一大桶冰激凌，面前茶几上还堆着几听啤酒、各种零食水果。

大型吃货现场令胡歌忍不住翻白眼：“深夜食堂？”

“停电，冰箱里东西不吃都坏了。”王凯一副我勤俭持家节约粮食用心良苦的样子，被强光晃得睁不开眼。

行吧，吃吃吃，快收起那副大猫护食的架势。胡歌关掉手电走过去。凯哥为新戏减肥控制了大半年体重，如今杀青也许久了，依然瘦得硌手。他也日思夜盼这人能快点把身上肉吃回来。

挨着王凯席地而坐，瞬间感受到来自身边人的机智：地砖就是凉快！胡歌顺手开罐啤酒，吞下一口不禁皱眉。完全没有冰感，接近常温——这电已经停了多久！？

“不到俩小时吧。越来越热。”

“你就这么干坐着？来，咱俩吃鸡。”

“我已经‘吃’到没电了。”王凯划亮手机屏幕，展示那残存的4%，“我劝你还是省点电，以防万一。”

是啊，以防万一咱俩热死了，喊人救命。

灵光一闪，计上心头。

“凯哥，不如咱俩去——”

到嘴边的话，转念又咽下。三更半夜去酒店开个房间吹空调？搁别人是常规操作。顶着他俩的脸？不可能。

王凯显然读懂他心思：“哪儿也别去，老实呆着早点洗洗睡。”

大概也只能如此。

两人并肩而坐，摸黑闲聊。聊到胡歌今晚的聚会尽兴与否，聊到王凯两部戏间隙短暂的“暑假”还剩多少余额，聊到下次他们再有机会见面可能会是在何年何月、何城何地。

明明近在咫尺，却被黑暗阻隔，仿佛仍天各一方。

能面对面看着彼此的时间那么有限，浪费须臾都觉遗憾。

“凯哥，你这就没个蜡烛什么的能照照亮么？”

“没有吧？这边东西都是我妈收的。”其实王凯也不太确定，“估计除了你手机，就要么打火机、要么开煤气了。”

话虽如此，但提起老妈，王凯倒真想起来个能派上用场的东西。拿胡歌手机照着回屋一通翻找，果然找到之前老妈特意说过给他预备下的一盏床头夜灯——放纽扣电池那种。

小夜灯只有巴掌大，包装盒还没拆。万幸是自带电池，装上就能用。

不过希望也只持续了它单次亮起能维持的时间那么短——大约也就十几秒不到半分钟。这种LED小灯并不能长明，橘红色光芒昏暗而微弱，基本上，中看不中用。

但聊胜于无。

小灯靠触控点亮。两人聊天之余轮流伸手上去摸摸它，与其说是为了那点光芒，倒不如说纯为在一遍遍明灭中消磨时间。

室内温度湿度一齐爬升，渐渐与外面也没什么差别。

浑身挂满汗腻分外令人不爽。胡歌热得甩掉上衣。图腾缠绕的整条左臂在昏暗光线下显得邪恶，又性感。

王凯还没太习惯这条花臂。不是不喜欢的那种，而是因为，生疏。

上次见面，这些图案只纹了不到一半。而再上次见，大概一年多以前吧，胡歌才刚拿定主意准备将这个胆大包天的想法付诸现实。

如今发达的通讯科技很大程度上淡化了“聚少离多”的实感。但这些绵密图案总提醒王凯注意到他们这段关系中令人刺痛的现实：无论心理上距离有多近，漫长的分隔还是让他们不得不错过对方人生中许多的重要时刻。

他和胡歌错过了彼此的绝大部分生活——那些能够支撑一段感情走得更长远坚定的，陪伴。

这种遗憾无法回避，唯有珍惜、信任，迎战。

借着连续唤醒的灯光，王凯凑到很近处研究、与胡歌讨论起他左臂某些图腾细节上的意义。

聊到后来两人都觉得有些头脑发懵，不知是因夜深困倦，还是屋里愈发闷热的缘故。

看来是熬不到供电恢复了。

王凯揩把汗：“还是早睡吧，消暑。”

他声音太轻，胡歌走神没听清：“…小殊？”

“…热懵了你？”王凯哭笑不得，字正腔圆重复，“消。暑。”

哦。刚被他抱着胳膊蹭了半天的胡歌心里痕痒，凑上前：“关于消暑，我有个更好的主意，殿下！”

“殿什么下！”

黑灯瞎火看不见脸，但光听声音就知道他要干嘛。王凯浑身一抖忙不迭想闪：NONONO，那样可一点也不“消暑”。

但行动派胡已经先发制人，长腿一跨骑在老王腰上将人按住，居高临下，含混着酒味儿的热吻湿乎乎长驱直入。

躯干被他双腿禁锢，王凯以胸椎极大角度后仰的别扭姿势被压得枕在沙发坐垫上，体位处于下风、差不多只剩一双手还能派上用场，拒绝起来颇为吃力。

各自一身暑热，贴到一块变本加厉。

“我热！”好容易躲开一通湿吻，王凯满头大汗抗议。

胡歌顺势从他唇边啃到耳根，笑着低声附议：“我也热。”

咱俩不是一种热！一个持续扑腾，一个不依不饶地压制。说到底两人体型体力都不悬殊，一时角力还真不分高下，谁都难以得逞。

“嗷…卧槽你碾我肉了！”王凯一声哀嚎，疼得蜷起腿。

“我错了错了！”摸黑“搏斗”总难免误伤，胡歌忙抬膝盖退开一点，“碾着哪儿了？我看看。”

王凯揉着大腿外侧痛处起身，忿忿展示罪证，谁知还没站稳，家居短裤就被对方一把撸到膝盖。胡歌趁人不备偷袭，按着他一起跌进沙发，顺手把那条挂在一半碍眼的家居裤彻底扒掉。

这招欲擒故纵一气呵成，效果满分。胡歌一秒都不耽误，紧接着朝身下人仅剩的背心、内裤下手。

这张沙发是布面罩海绵垫子的松软材质，冬春秋三季坐着躺着瘫着都幸福感满分，唯独夏天特别捂汗。王凯此时整个人陷在棉垫里，背上很快湿透，也就更忍不住想把胡歌踹下去。

他扑腾个没完，又因出汗身上滑不留手，比砧板上欢蹦乱跳的鱼更难固定。大热天的，胡歌也想速战速决，半晌不能得逞，只好使出必杀技——挠痒。

怕死这一招的王凯瞬间护着肚子弹成一只虾米，盒盒盒嗷嗷嗷得不知是哭是笑。

骤然眼前一亮——纯字面意思，真的，房间忽然亮起一笼橙光——两人都愣了片刻，不约而同往桌上看：原来那盏小夜灯，还能，声控。

噗……胡歌按着王凯，憋笑憋到内伤。

灯光没多久又熄灭了。

胡歌埋头细碎吻过恋人颈窝，嗅着那皮肤肌理健康、温暖、阳光般的味道，赖赖嘟囔：“……凯哥，你洗过澡了。”

“对。你没洗，脏死了。”语气虽不耐烦，王凯倒老实躺着没再推他。

嫌热抱怨是真的，但放纵亲密、大汗淋漓所带来的松弛和快乐也绝不虚假。他们都需要这个。

为彼此褪去剩余衣物。坦诚相对，反倒让才刚火急火燎的节奏减慢到情意缱绻的柔软画风。

拥抱变得毫无阻隔，更让胡歌深感怀里这人瘦得只剩一把骨头，硌得慌。指尖在胸前游走，甚至能勾勒出王凯每一根肋骨形状：“你能不能快点胖回来？”

“……戏还有下半部呢。”受他撩拨轻喘之余，王凯不免发出吃货的哀叹，“到时候要再减肥，你还想看我饿得红毛眼绿？”

“再减肥我陪你。”

“万一那时你的角色要增肥呢？”

笑而无奈。

将各自人生调至同轨，是他们努力过、灰心过，终究无可奈何、不得不学会释然接受的无解难题。

唇齿厮磨，交换一个直抵对方心窝的深吻。

总之，知道你会在那。已足够好了。

接下来的前戏互动变得款款流畅，顺理成章。

通常两个人在一起久了难免新鲜感消磨、激情退潮。不过拜动辄数月、长久的分别所赐，他俩这些年倒是全无这方面问题。那些怦然心跳、相互致命的吸引力，历久弥新。

王凯回家来这不到一个星期，两人虽说不至于夜夜笙歌，但也没少了纵情。连日来身心状态都很在线，也就省去很多前戏酝酿的琐碎。

指尖探到足够的松弛润滑，知王凯已准备好了，胡歌二话不说提枪上阵。

耐下躁进，缓缓推入。胡歌不禁暗自感叹，某些人浑身瘦成竹竿，偏偏要命的地方还能肉嘟嘟地圆润销魂，定是老天爷派来收拾人间的妖精，是他怕功力耗尽也渡不过的桃花劫。

耳中敏锐捕捉每一簇轻浅呼吸，判断恋人确无不适、也已沉浸情事。胡歌心满意足地调整节奏，内心那一抹顽皮趁机又出来作祟。

款款律动骤而转为大开大合的挞伐，仿佛满心阴暗的破坏欲都呼啸而出。

凶狠、强烈，热气蒸腾，销魂蚀骨。

太超过了。王凯毫无防备，一时失声惊叫。

身边乍然暖光绽放，小夜灯应声点亮。

胡歌奸计得逞，搂着老脸爆红的王凯倒下，笑到抖成一团。

真想踹死他啊……胡歌贴得太紧，王凯曲起腿蹬了半天也蹬不到要害，不痛不痒，反倒像更深入的邀请，令人郁结。

“……我错了不敢了。”胡歌笑够了才捉住他一只脚踝，连声安抚，“我轻点…轻点。”

俯下身紧拥他，重新找回优雅、性感的韵律。

体温与室温攀比着上涨。

浑身毛孔都在这火热氛围中张开，汗水布满胴体，渐渐两人都像刚从水里捞出来似的，甚至肌肤相触都开始打滑。

眼睛已适应了黑暗，借着微弱散光，彼此都可以看见。

“还热么？”

保持着律动，胡歌一只手插进王凯略长、湿透的头发，在很近处凝着他。

王凯被胡歌发梢滴下来的汗水迷了眼，歪头直接往他伸来的手上蹭掉。

热。热得快要窒息。

心也满得就要溢出来。

一起选了最难的路，冒天下之大不韪，不被祝福，不得见光，不知前途方向。

此程走来披荆斩棘。以致即使见面都没有真实感，心手交握都难以抵消患得患失的不安。也就只能借这片刻放肆来证明真的彼此拥有。

不日一别，又不知天涯何期。

脸颊边是胡歌左手。视线上溯，是那条图腾缠绕、虬结性感的花臂。

王凯指尖抚过那些图案，沉吟很久。

“疼吗？”

绵绵密密整条臂膀刺满，一定很疼吧？从前隔空语音或视频的时候，王凯曾不止一次问过，胡歌每次都大咧咧没事人似的吹嘘不疼。此时面对面，反倒一时语结。

“疼。”想了好半天才答，“刮骨疗毒那么疼。”

“…值吗？”

放弃那么多，值得吗？

王凯问得很轻，问题很模糊。

是问为这条胳膊值得吗，还是问，我们在一起值不值得？胡歌心想。不过这问题倒是比之前那个容易。

“值。”

无论问的是哪一个，答案都是值得。

如果说人生七十古来稀，他已莽莽走完半生，真的不再年轻了。再不放肆做一做真实的自己，是会后悔的。

心底泛酸，快结束这种气氛吧。胡歌扭头换上顽皮脸。

“凯哥，以后我没戏拍了，你得养我。”

养屁。你攒了快二十年家底儿，拔根腿毛都比我腰粗。王凯心里狠怼，嘴上还是决定不逞一时口舌之快。他知道胡歌内心柔软所在。

“养你，你可得好好伺候我。”

两个人之间，有些事，真的无需说破。

胡歌会心一笑：“我‘伺候’的还不够好吗？”

话音未落，王凯已被一把捞起来按爬在沙发背上。胡歌由背后重新撞入，抵死拥抱，不遗余力。

花臂缠上腰胯，握住身前人同样接近超负荷的前端密集爱抚。

“操…”

腹背受敌令王凯爆了粗口，但随后的呻吟都被换做低声浅哼尽数吞下——那盏破灯要敢再亮，天知道他会不会被笑一辈子。

“凯哥…”胡歌倒顾不上那些了，趴在他背上进入冲刺频率，“…我们一起。”

“不不…下去……”王凯难耐地摇头，箭在弦上，却试图喊停，“…我不想洗沙发。”

居然还有功夫想这个？胡歌哭笑不得，恨恨承诺：“我洗。”

话音未落，双双缴枪。

室内已至少闷热到三十六七度。高温作战后脑中一时放空晕眩，比往常事后虚脱更甚。

胡歌整个人泄力般塌下来，维持背后抱的姿势，压着王凯挂在沙发背上。两份体重叠加，松软的沙发背支撑力不够，被压得变形扭曲。

掌心、私处的黏腻倒还不如浑身汗腻难熬。

果然一点也不消暑。王凯觉得自己这会儿连脑垂体都在冒汗：“…要中暑了。”

胡歌被逗笑，顺势在他汗津津的消瘦肩窝啾啾啾落下一连串亲吻。

叮——嘀嘀——叮咚——

满屋子电器此起彼伏奏响一连串欢乐的启动音。

房间瞬间亮如白昼。

供电，恢复。

**Author's Note:**

> *幸亏 拉窗帘了啊.....((/- -)/


End file.
